


Sweetie Pie's

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute Kids, Food Trucks, Hockey, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Eric Bittle moved to Las Vegas to open up a food truck with a friend. Kent Parson has a son. Paths cross.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just really wanted Bitty to have a food truck and for Kent to have a child. Hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Oh and it'll alternate between Bitty and Kent's POVs.
> 
> Also editing? I don't know her.

Eric wiped down the counter for a third time. The heat called for a thorough cleaning every day or they’d find a sticky mess in the morning. He hung the rag, taking a final look around SWEETIE PIE’S and hopped out of the truck.

Janey pulled the doors shut before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Fuck this weather!” she shouted at the truck, grinning at Eric. They’d met years ago in Providence, but Janey had to move back to Vegas to care for her aging mother. Somehow, she’d managed to convince Bitty to join her in Satan’s ass crack.

Eric was used to heat with humidity, not the dry stuffy desert heat that threaten to choke every breath out of him.

“Wanna come with me to get the gremlin? He’s got hockey and then we can get dinner before I take him home,” Janey said to Eric as they headed to her car. She was a nanny for some rich kid. She hadn’t worked over the summer because the kid was on vacation, but school started back up and Janey’s second job kicked into gear.

With the surprising success of the food truck, Bitty hadn’t needed a second job to afford his small apartment, but he was in the process of looking. Just going very slow and giving himself time to adjust to the move. He spent two years in Providence after he and Jack had went their separate ways. Providence had felt like home, but he was in a rut. Janey convinced him to try the food truck for just a year and see what happened.

“Yeah I guess,” Eric said wiping his face on his shirt. It’d been a long day full of lines of never ending customers. Who knew businessmen loved their pie and cupcakes? “What’s his name again?”

“Casey and he’s the biggest show off on the planet, but I mean he’s good for an eight year old. At least I think so,” Janey laughed. They’d met because Janey hadn’t known a thing about hockey and was complaining to Bitty at the coffee shop he’d worked in. She was saying everyone was in a frenzy again because hockey season had started and she _just didn’t get it._ It’d been a fast friendship.

The drive to the elementary school was blessed with air conditioning and much needed large ice coffee’s. Bitty found the Top 50 on the radio and Janey grinned, singing along with Bitty. He was glad he came to Vegas. He never got tired of Janey’s company and actually working in a food truck that was his own was a dream come true. And Janey had been the never-ending cheerleader that Eric had needed to get over everything with Jack. It’d been a mutual decision, but that didn’t make it any easier.

Janey parked in the pick up lane. The kids weren’t outside yet, so she put the car in park. “All these moms and their minivans,” she sighed. “Some of them ask if he’s my kid,” she said. “And I’m like thanks for thinking he’s mine even though I’m Asian and he’s very clearly not, but at the same time I’m like do I look that fucking old?”

Eric laughed. “I think they just want to think they look as young as you, sweetheart. Like wow she looks great for having an eight year old.”

Janey narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t help, Bittle. I bet they’d think you were his brother,” she said with a smirk.

“Hey! We’ve established that since I turned 26 I have more chest hair and can actually grow a beard now! I look way older.”

“Yeah like a senior in high school maybe,” she laughed. Eric pouted.

“At least I’m tall enough for all the rides at the amusement park,” Eric told her. Janey gasped in mock hurt. She kept her offended look on her face as she got out of the car making Eric laugh. The kids were spilling out of the school, being corralled by multiple teachers.

It didn’t take Janey long to flag down Casey and soon she was returning to the car with a bouncing kid with long blond curls and an Aces hat on his head.

Bitty’s eyes went wide and he almost choked on his coffee. Janey left out the part where Casey was Casey _Parson_ as in _Kent Parson’s nephew who he started caring for four years ago._

Eric tried not to gape as the kid flung the door open and climbed into his booster seat. He buckled himself in before looking up at Eric with shining green eyes. “Hi!” he said happily as Janey got back into the car.

“Case, this is Eric Bittle. He’s the baker I work with,” Janey said to Casey. He nodded.

“Hi Eric,” he said with a grin. “Can I eat my snack now?” he asked Janey.

“Yeah of course,” Janey said and Casey set about opening his backpack. An Aces backpack because he was Casey Parson and he belonged to Kent.

“Did you bring me a cupcake? Or pie?” Casey asked with a mouthful of pretzels. Bitty knew he was still staring but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah we got some leftovers, but your dad complains when I bring them over,” Janey laughed.

“Daddy likes the pie,” Casey said. He looked at Bitty, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. “He told me Janey said where the truck was and he had to chain himself to the rink to keep from going every day after practice.”

Eric gaped again. _Kent Parson liked his pies. What the actual fuck was happening._ “They are all home recipes,” Eric said to Casey.

“I tell daddy to make them, but he only cooks healthy food from his food plan,” Casey whined taking out an apple. “That’s why I like you Janey cause you get me nugs!”

Janey and Eric laughed. Casey smiled. “Can you ice skate Eric? Janey only holds onto the boards and it’s no fun. I tell her it’s easy and she tells me she’s gonna die on the ice.”

“Eric is my friend who tried to teach me about hockey,” Janey said. Casey lit up.

“I love hockey. My daddy plays hockey and I do too. I can go really fast,” Casey said proudly. “Just like my dad.”

Eric smiled. “I did figure skating as a kid and then did more hockey in college. I’ve been itching to get back on the ice. Before I moved here, I played hockey on a recreational team and I miss it so much.”

“We have parent skating once a month. You should come with Janey and chase me. That’s what daddy does when he can come.”

Eric tried not to think about Kent chasing the kid around the rink. It was too cute to picture.

They got to the rink before Casey finished his apple. He spoke with his mouth full asking Janey if she remembered all his gear. She slung the heavy bag over her shoulder and shooed him towards the door.

“How hockey players wear all this shit I’ll never know,” Janey said handing Casey’s stick to Eric. He laughed. Casey held the door open for them.

“Eric, come with me! I’ll show you the locker room,” Casey said taking Bitty’s hand. The inside was surprisingly nice compared to the rinks outer appearance. There were quite a few parents ushering kids into the two locker rooms. The chill brought a sense of calm to Bitty. It was like going home in a way. The ice had always been his friend.

“I grabbed sweaters for us Bits,” Janey said trailing behind them.

“Oh good, hun” Bitty said realizing they’d probably end up freezing in their current attire. Casey led Bitty into a large locker room where he greeted at least seven kids rapid fire. Janey set his bag on the bench and Casey kicked off his shoes without sitting down. He was talking preseason with another kid who was taller, but looked his age.

“Case,” Janey said unpacking his bag. Eric smiled, Casey walked backward toward them, handing his apple core to Janey and started putting on his pads. He was halfway through elbow pads when another kid entered and he jumped up.

“Casey, sweetheart,” Bitty said steering him back to the bench. He continued to shout at the kid across the room about the Aces current line up.

“This always happens,” Janey said. “It’s a miracle he remembers to put his skates on before he leaves the room,” she laughed. Eric smiled.

“Eric, here you can wear my hat,” Casey said taking it off his head. “I can’t give it to Janey because she doesn’t know anything about hockey and I don’t want her bad luck to rub off on it.”

“Okay, hun,” Bitty said putting the snapback on his head. Janey gave Casey his helmet and then double checked that his skates were tied.

Eric zipped his sweater as he followed a nearly bouncing Casey out towards the rink.

“Can you snap this?” Casey asked struggling with the other snap on his helmet. Bitty took his head and snapped it while Casey yelled at some kid on the ice.

“So where should I be looking?” Bitty asked.

“Center, duh,” Casey said grinning. Stuffing his hands into his gloves and taking his stick, he joined his team on the ice. Eric leaned against the boards watching the kids.

“You didn’t tell me it was Kent Parson’s son,” Bitty hissed at Janey, but did it with a smile. She shrugged.

“You never said you were an Aces fan so how should I know you know who Kent Parson is,” Janey said. And while she was _right,_ every current hockey fan knew who Kent Parson was. But everyone didn’t include Janey.

Eric watched Casey skate laps switching to skate backwards every once in awhile. He moved fluidly, graceful even. “Is he singing?” Bitty asked Janey. They were playing music on the speakers.

Janey laughed. “One of his many flaws is the kid sings if there is music on. I’ve heard the coaches telling him to stop more than once a day.”

Eric laughed, watching Casey skate over to another kid. After a moment, they were rapidly passing back and forth as they moved up the ice. Casey shot the puck, missing and hitting the boards with a loud whack! The other kid shoved Casey playfully and then they went back at it.

Eric looked over at Janey who took a moment to film Casey. “I’m sending it to his dad,” she said to Bitty. “He always wants to come watch, but he’s always tied up in team stuff or practice. Casey takes it fine, but I know he’d rather have his dad here than me,” Janey said as she texted the video. “And then you’ve got the whole famous thing and Kent doesn’t really want Casey in all that and he hates when it takes away from his time with Casey.”

Bitty nodded. It made a lot of sense. In a way, that’s what being with Jack was sometimes like. It was hard to go certain places and just be Jack and Eric. It was always Jack Zimmermann the GAY NHL player and Eric his GAY boyfriend who kissed him on National TV years before. It was tiring.

Eric watched as the coaches rounded up the kids.

“Let’s go sit by the heaters. I’m already freezing my nips off,” Janey whined tugging Bitty’s arm. He laughed letting her pull him into the stands. Eric pulled out his phone, snapping a far away picture and tweeting it as PEE WEE HOCKEY with a smiley. He saw that he had some unread emails regarding requests for the food truck, but pocketed his phone. He knew how important it was to watch the kids even though Casey wasn’t his and wouldn’t know that Bitty was on his phone.

“My brother today, told me he wants to take mom to Vietnam like one last time or something,” Janey said with a sigh. “I get it, but I don’t know how she’ll do on the plane and Tom just doesn’t get that.” Mrs. Bui was dealing with Alzheimer’s. She’d been steadily deteriorating for the last eight years and spent most of her time in her garden. Janey had to put locks on the fence though as well as the doors. “She wants to cook more for you though. Always asks where the little white baker is,” Janey said. Mrs. Bui insisted on cooking all her meals even though Janey had to do most of the work now that her memory was bad.

“I’d like that,” Bitty said. Janey smiled. “Is she still thinking I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yeah and I’m always like no mama, I like girls,” Janey said. She leaned back with a sigh. “Sometimes it’s nice that she doesn’t remember to be mad at me, but it also sucks that she’ll never like get it.”

“I know,” Eric said. The kids were running through drills and he was starting to see what Janey meant about showing off. At least Casey wasn’t the only one. There was a pretty clear divide between kids who excelled and those who were still learning. Luckily, the split was about even. “Does this team travel?”

“Yeah now that he’s with eight and nine year olds. It’s gonna be hard because it’ll be time away from his dad, but Casey still wanted to try it for this year. He’s on a good track and Kent wants to push him, but Case also wants to be with his dad all the time. When Kent’s on the road for long periods of time it’s really hard on Casey. And on his dad. So we’ll see how it goes.”

“I bet. I’d miss Coach when he couldn’t come to my competitions. I can come with you guys though as long as it doesn’t interfere with the truck. And if Casey wants it,” Eric said.

“I’m sure he would since you actually know about hockey. I’m like the boring older sister who knows nothing,” Janey told Bitty. Janey, being just 5 foot, was always mistaken for a kid. Especially when she was with Eric. He liked it because he basically towered over her. “He’s gotta work more on his aim, but his coach said he’s got a hard shot,” Janey said as another puck Casey shot hit the boards. “He’s better at aim in games which no one understands, but maybe his head is more into it then?”

“Well, he is a kid,” Eric said watching Casey rejoin the line. It looked like he was singing again because he was shaking his hips as he waited.

“Yeah, but he could go into a game or practice guns blazing and he’d still come out with full energy. Putting him to bed can be a nightmare,” Janey laughed. “Although he doesn’t sleep well when Kent’s out of town.”

Eric nodded. Hell, he’d struggled sometimes when Jack was on a long roadie. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to have his dad be gone so long when he was little. Coach rarely went anywhere for more than a night or two when Bitty was growing up. And usually Eric tagged along when Coach traveled with the football team. With school, Eric knew Kent’s schedule was less than ideal for Casey.

The kids spread out for a scrimmage for the last hour of the two hour practice. Bitty was thoroughly frozen even though Janey had gone to her car to get a blanket. Casey was good at faceoffs and his shots did seem better. The goalie had to at least deflect them instead of his shots just outright missing. Bitty also noticed Casey seemed to like skating backwards; always lazily skating backwards to his position when there was the opportunity.

When the team was dismissed, Eric and Janey followed the sweaty boys to the locker room. Casey was busy trying not to choke as he drank water and continued to talk to one of his friends. Casey’s sweaty curls hung loose and some of them stuck straight up reminding Eric a lot of Kent. For being his nephew, there was a lot of him in Casey.

“What’d you think, Eric?” Casey asked as Janey tugged his jersey over his head.

“I loved it. You are good, but you seemed a little slow,” Eric teased.

“Well, that was just my _practice_ speed,” Casey boasted, pulling off pads and handing them to Eric who handed them to Janey who packed them away.

“Okay, well you better show me your game speed at some point, so I can judge,” Eric said. Casey grinned.

“I only have my spelling packet tonight,” Casey said to Janey.

“And reading,” she said. He pouted.

“Not if you can’t catch me!” he shouted, surprising Bitty as he tore out of the room. Janey let out an exasperated sigh.

“This is like a daily thing,” she said hefting the hockey bag. Eric shook his head.

“I’ll get him, hun,” he said heading out ahead of Janey. When Casey saw Bitty coming for him he grinned and took off again. Eric ran after him, bursting out of the door and catching up in time to scoop him up. Casey was laughing hard as he wiggled in Bitty’s grasp.

“Can you give me a piggyback ride?” Casey asked.

“Sure,” Eric said, lifting Casey to his back. Casey took his hat back and held onto Bitty’s neck.

“Janey only chases me when she’s afraid and then she has to pace because I gave her a heart attack,” Casey told Eric.

“That’s not very nice, sweetheart,” Eric said. Now that they were outside it was hot with his sweater and holding a kid who felt like a furnace.

“I know, but I’d never really do something dangerous and I always give her hugs after,” Casey said resting his head against Bitty’s back. “And I like reading too. Janey knows that. She always gets me new books and I got a library card too and we go to the library. I want to write a book one day about playing hockey,” Casey told Eric. “It’s gonna be about this kid and his dad playing together and there will be girls too because daddy says there aren’t enough books about girls and hockey. So I’ll put girls in it too.”

Eric smiled, waving to Janey as she finally exited the rink. She unlocked the car and Bitty took Casey over to where they parked.

“I like the sound of your book. When you write it, I want a copy,” Eric said letting Casey down.

“Okay, I’ll put you on my list,” Casey said climbing into the car. Bitty took off his sweater before getting in. “Time me okay? I need twenty minutes,” Casey said, nose already in a book Eric recognized.

“Okay, I’m timing you,” he said as Janey got into the car. She glanced back at Casey and smiled. Turning to Bitty she said, “I honestly hate how hot I can get in two seconds. Mama loves the heat, Tom likes the heat, and here I am dying like some kinda wuss.” She started the car and cranked the air conditioning. “I tell Kent he pays for my air conditioning,” she laughed.

 

The three of them went out for big juicy burgers. Eric and Janey talked while Casey worked on his spelling. Bitty and Janey took orders as well at the truck. They had ten slots each per day and as they got more known, the slots filled fast. The opened the truck at ten every day and stayed til three except weekends it was noon to eight pm. They took Thursday off every week although Bitty usually took orders on Thursday.

They went to the market in the morning to get fruit and supplies and then it was bake, bake, bake. The truck was outfitted with three ovens, one for each of them and one for back up. In the first month, they sold out early almost daily, but a few months in and they could guess their numbers better. Depending on how much was left over, they’d either take it home or sell it discounted in the morning.

While they ate, Casey talked about his day at school. “Ms. Avila finally said I could walk around the room while I was reading as long as I don’t talk to anyone,” he said sipping his lemonade. Eric was starting to wonder just how much energy this kid had and if Kent had been the same way.

“Is reading your favorite?” Eric asked.

“Yeah and math and science and art. I think I like it all,” Casey said. “But I’m good at math so I get extra pages to do sometimes. I had to read and do math all summer when we were on vacation. Daddy said because my brain is still growing there’s room for more than just hockey,” Casey laughed.

“I’m sure he’s right,” Eric said. Casey smiled.

“He’s always right. He says he’s not, but he is,” Casey told him. Bitty nodded. Jack had talked about Kent here and there over the years, but never wanted to really get into what went on with them when they were teenagers. From there, Bitty hadn’t formed much of an opinion on Kent Parson other than he was brilliant to watch and a great hockey player.

Now, he was hearing Casey’s opinion of Kent as his dad and it warmed Bitty’s heart. There’d been a short press conference where Kent explained that he’d adopted his nephew, but he didn’t want to get into it anymore than that. Janey had been nannying him since he started kindergarten, but for some reason the fact that he was Casey Parson slipped through the cracks.

“Who would watch you before Janey?” Eric asked.

“Oh Mrs. Troy. She’s Swoops mom and she watched me when I was a baby. But she doesn’t drive, so we had to find Janey. Swoops knows Janey’s brother and he recommended her and said she doesn’t know anything about hockey, so she was perfect,” Casey explained.

“Yeah Tom met Jeff through the hospital because he’s in charge of setting up famous people volunteering events,” Janey said. Bitty knew that, but didn’t know he was actually friends with the Aces. So much had been left out because Janey didn’t talk hockey. She only listened to Bitty talk about it for years. “Oh hold on,” Janey said taking out her phone and answering. After a short conversation, she hung up and smiled. “Dad’s headed home now. He gone done on time,” Janey said to Casey who lit up.

“Let’s go now!” Casey said jumping up.

“Here hun, we’ll go to the car while Janey pays. Don’t forget your folder,” Eric said taking Casey’s hand. Casey held it tight, skipping next to Eric.

“You have to come in so I can tell daddy you make the pie he likes,” Casey said climbing into the car. “He’ll probably tell you to move to Alaska because you ruin his diet,” he laughed.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to say sorry Mr. Parson, but I can’t move to Alaska,” Eric laughed.

“Are you gonna come to more practice with me? Or come to a game and really get the whole experience,” Casey said to Eric. “Or you can come to our house and I can show you my room. We have a movie theater in our basement too with a popcorn maker and everything. And we have a pool and I can show you daddy’s favorite selfie spot even though he says if I call it that he’s going to throw me in the pool. But it’s true,” Casey explained happily. Bitty knew the selfies he was referring to. “When my friends come over we play in the pool a lot. Can you swim?”

“Yes, I can swim,” Bitty said with a laugh. Janey got in the car with them.

“Janey doesn’t like to get her head or face wet. She says chlorine makes her feel gross,” Casey said with a pout.

“It does, Case. Pools are gross,” she told him throwing the car into reverse.

“Now you sound like daddy. He just wants to sunbathe by the pool. He swims in lakes though and rivers and the ocean with me,” Casey told them.

“I noticed you shoot left, Casey,” Eric said. “But you also write with your left hand.”

“Yeah but it just feels better to pick up the stick with my right hand,” Casey said. “Daddy doesn’t get it either. He’s the opposite. He says maybe because I was born too close to Canada,” Casey laughed.

“Maybe,” Bitty laughed.

They drove to a gated community with large lots and big houses. The yards were all doing their best to stay green and flowers wilted in front of most houses. There was no one outside and expensive cars were parked in almost every driveway.

The Parson house was just like the others, big and brick with two gleaming cars in the driveway. An Aces flag hung next to the front door and the welcome mat was Aces as well. The curtains were shut over the large front window. Bitty felt really small walking up to the house.

Casey opened the front door leaving Janey to hold the door for Eric. Casey ran in shouting for Kent. He disappeared around a corner while Eric took in the Parson house. Lots of Aces paraphernalia.

Gym shoes and a gym bag had been tossed by the door. There was also a skateboard and shoes that probably belonged to Casey. On the table by the front door there were keys and designer sunglasses.

“Hey thanks Janey!” Kent shouted from somewhere in the house. Eric didn’t know why he was holding his breath, but he felt like an intruder. Maybe he should have waited in the car?

Kent rounded the corner, still dressed for a workout, barefoot, wearing a backwards snapback, and wore glasses that reminded Eric of Holster. Casey clung to Kent’s back like a monkey. Kent moved like he didn’t even notice.

His eyes went to Eric and he didn’t know what to say. “Kent, this is Eric Bittle who I do the food truck with. He bakes the pies,” Janey said stepping in. Before Bitty knew what he was doing, he was holding out his hand. Kent had to know who Bitty was, but it was still polite to shake hands? Bitty was starting to panic. He was the guy who kissed Jack on center ice and now he was in Kent’s house.

Kent took Eric’s hand and shook it. “Kent Pason. And you’ve met Casey-coo,” he said with a slow smile. Eric relaxed a bit.

“Yeah, going to his practice was fun,” Eric said. Casey grinned at him over Kent’s shoulder.

“Eric actually played hockey so he knew what was going on,” Casey told Kent.

“I have a game tomorrow if either of you want to go. Well, Janey I know you’re going,” Kent said looking at Bitty.

“Me? Uh I guess since it’s my off day,” Eric said.

“Aces games are so fun,” Casey said. “Have you been to a NHL game?” he asked Eric.

“Uh yeah I’ve been to a few,” Eric said with a weak laugh. Casey grinned.

“And we get to stay the whole time, right daddy? Because it’s not a school night and I don’t have a game on Saturday.”

“Yeah I guess you can stay the whole time,” Kent said reaching around and moving Casey to his hip. Casey looked like a kid sized Kent Parson, but the way Kent held him made Casey seem even smaller and younger. “He wasn’t too much trouble right?” Kent asked Janey. She shook her head.

“You know he never is. Did all his homework too,” she said. Kent kissed the top of Casey’s head.

“Good, he’s sick of doing homework with me. Says all I do is make comments over his shoulder.”

“You do,” Casey said poking Kent in the stomach. Kent grinned, glancing at Eric.

“Well, I gotta get this one home and tucked into bed,” Janey said jerking a thumb at Eric. He felt himself blush. Kent laughed.

“Alright, see you Janey. Bye Eric, it was nice to meet you,” Kent said. Bitty nodded dumbly.

“Yeah you too,” he murmured.

“See you guys tomorrow!” Casey called as they headed out. Eric waved as they headed back to Janey’s car.

Janey didn’t talk until they were out of the community. “You don’t have to come to the game if it’s too much.”

“No, sweetheart it’s fine,” Bitty said with a sigh. “I kind of missing going to games and it’s not like it’s against the Falcs or anything.”

Janey smiled. “Just let me know if you’re ever not okay with it,” she said.

“Of course I will,” he told her. In a way he was looking forward to being in those stands again even if the team and reasons were different. There could be some media backlash, but it wouldn’t be anything Bitty hadn’t heard before.

“Good. Casey can talk your ear off instead of mine,” she laughed. Eric grinned. He looked forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I used to write alternating POV all the time, but now I'm struggling with it? It's hard, so chapters might be slow, but I plan to keep odd chapters as Bitty's POV and even chapters as Kent's POV. Enjoy!!

Kent tucked Casey’s lunch box into his backpack before flicking off the downstairs lights. He took the stairs two at a time and turned down the hall into his room where Casey was in the middle of the king bed watching Secret Life of Pets. 

At least Kent was pretty sure it was the Secret Life of Pets. They didn’t watch much TV. 

Kent dove onto the bed, grabbing Casey and wrapping him in a full body hug. Kent pressed his face to Casey’s damp hair while Casey squawked and squirmed. 

“Just making sure you used shampoo,” Kent said releasing him. 

“Yes I used shampoo,” Casey told him, turning back to the TV. Kent got comfortable against the pillows and poked Casey in the back with his foot. “Stop daddy,” Casey said, swatting at Kent’s leg. Kent smiled. 

“This is why we don’t have a pet,” Kent said.

“You always say that,” Casey said, confirming that they  _ had _ watched the movie before. Kent poked Casey in the back again. Casey turned, giving Kent an annoyed look before jumping up and onto Kent’s chest. 

“Ow Casey remember I’m old,” Kent whined letting Casey pin him. Casey grinned. 

“You always play that card,” he laughed, sitting on Kent’s chest. “You are just past thirty.”

“Don’t remind me that I’m an old broken grandpa man,” Kent whined, pouting at Casey. 

“That’s only Janey’s opinion, daddy,” Casey laughed. The end of last season had been rough on Kent. Nothing serious, but lots of ice was involved and he’d needed Janey to get things off of high shelves for him for a while. 

“Well, Janey knows everything,” Kent said. Casey shrugged. 

“Eric knows a lot too,” he said. “It’s a lot more fun to talk about hockey with him. Like I was telling him all about Donner, that new kid who is a beast in the net because he’s already tall. And Flouncey and Kimmy were working with the Alva twins and they are going to be sick wingers,” Casey told Kent. 

“That’s good, but you should work with them too and not spend all your time with Matty,” Kent said. Casey pouted. 

“But we’re  _ good _ together,” Casey complained. Andre Matthews was arguably Casey’s best friend since he was five and Kent put him in the league for kids. Hockey still wasn’t super big in Vegas, but it was getting there. The teams were smaller, but they all played hard. 

Casey and Andre bonded fast and played together like they were going to conquer the world. They went to different schools, most of the kids on Casey’s team went to a different school, but that didn’t stop them from being bros for life as they told Kent.

“You need to be good with everyone,” Kent said. “What if Matty was out? You have to mesh with everyone.”

Casey made a big show of rolling his eyes. “I know,” Casey insisted. He laid down on top of Kent, tucking his head under Kent’s chin. Kent rested his hands on Casey’s back and Casey traced the Olympic rings on Kent’s left biceps. 

“I got an email from your teacher that she’s going to be able to get you that standing desk,” Kent said. 

“Yeah. I don’t mind standing at the table, but she said bending over is going to give me back problems.”

Kent laughed. “Can’t have that.”

“Ms. Avila likes hockey I think,” Casey said. 

“Yeah remember I told you she said she followed the women’s team? When I met with her she told me.”

“Oh okay I think I remember. When are they going to announce that you’re going to Beijing?” 

“I don’t know, Case. It’s all kind of a mess and they might decide last second that they don’t want to do it. I know some guys don’t want to go and others do and management is fighting about losing their best players at such a critical time in the season,” Kent said with a sigh. He was trying not to think about the Olympic mess that he’d been dragged into at the start of the season. 

“Eric said he’d come skate on family weekends when you aren’t here because Janey is so bad at it,” Casey said with a yawn.

“Yeah? That’s great. Maybe he’ll chase you around for me. Make sure you aren’t slacking,” Kent teased. 

“I’m gonna be faster than you,” Casey said happily. He lifted his head grinning at Kent. Kent laughed, rolling over and smushing Casey before getting up to get a book off the nightstand. 

“Okay under the covers, Casey-coo. We have one chapter and then I want to hear some snoring,” Kent said turning off the TV. Casey burrowed under the covers while Kent changed for bed. Casey had his own big bed in his own big room, but he always slept in with Kent when Kent was home. 

Kent climbed under the covers and Casey snuggled up. They were reading Harry Potter together. Kent remembered his grandma giving him the first book when he was Casey’s age. He had no idea where the book went or the others, but it was fun to be reading them again.

 

When Casey was dead asleep, Kent shut off the bedside lamp and picked up his phone. After checking his messages, he pulled up Eric’s twitter. He followed it on his junk twitter account that no one knew about. 

He read through Eric’s tweets. Most were retweets from his food truck account. Then there was one about Casey at hockey that made Kent smile. Then there were a few tweets talking about how no one would guess who he had just met again. 

Kent laughed quietly.

He had kept tabs on Eric and Jack after the kiss and the media blow out that followed. There wasn’t much from Jack which wasn’t a surprise, but following Eric’s twitter had been heartbreaking at times. The backlash and harassment made Kent kind of sick.

Hearing stuff from his own team only made it worse. 

Kent chewed on his lip as he switched over to Instagram. Inviting Eric to a game was probably going to send the media into a frenzy again, but not inviting Eric felt rude. He’d tell Janey if Eric didn’t want to go that was okay and he wouldn’t take it personally. 

He shut off his phone. Some nights he got up after Casey was asleep, other nights he was so drained that he went to bed at 8 o’clock with him. 

It was one of the nights he felt drained. He had been thinking that maybe he needed to go back to his therapist. He started seeing on when he brought Casey home. Last year, he decided he was going to end therapy and see how things went. 

But he felt anxious, something his therapist taught him to recognize. It wasn’t like the anxiety he felt when he was younger that had him vomiting before every game. But the feeling felt similar. 

It wasn’t even related to hockey, at least he was pretty sure? It was more like he was worried about being alone forever all of the sudden. It had started over the summer while he was on vacation. Kent loved spending time with Casey, but he wanted someone to spend time with in a relationship way. 

Kent had been great at sneaky hookups in the early days of his NHL career, but once taking care of Casey started, all of that had ended. He hadn’t really missed the hookups though. 

But for some reason he missed company while out in the Caribbean while Casey slept and Kent sat on the beach so utterly alone. 

The anxiety built as he worried about not being able to find someone that wouldn’t spill his secrets. He only planned on publicly coming out after his jersey was retired. And maybe not even then. He was completely fine with staying closeted and having someone to share his life with privately. He just didn’t know if someone else would be okay with that. 

Kent sighed, shutting his eyes. Eric looked nice that afternoon. Kent had remembered him as shorter and tinier, but the hand he shook had long fingers and a tight grip. They almost stood eye to eye. He looked worn out though; tired. 

Kent kind of hated that Eric had seen his normal look. He didn’t wear his glasses outside of his house. He was in rumpled gym clothes and it had all been really unappealing and unattractive in retrospect. 

So that was all Kent was going to think about. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Janey had offered Eric numerous outs, but the draw of NHL hockey was too strong to keep him away. The media had already tried to shred him and Jack to pieces and they’d made it through. Barely, but they did.

Even with the fallout and being thrust into a spotlight he didn’t like, the draw of the game was too strong to keep him away. Eric hadn’t planned on ever playing professionally, but once he graduated he hadn’t realized how much he’d miss it. Thus he filled the gap with going to games. It helped. 

There was the familiar buzz of excitement building inside of Eric as they all stopped by vendor trucks outside the stadium. Casey happily picked where to get food from and Eric and Janey said hello to the trucks they knew. 

“You shoulda told me you’d be here Bits!” Chuck said leaning way out of the window to give Eric a hug. “I woulda gotten you all the Aces shit I could carry!” Chuck ran a gyros truck with his brother and cousin. They were all well known Aces fans who served at the arena since the team began. 

Eric had met them in one of the local park stops. They’d stopped by to ask which farmers market Eric and Janey went to and then told them about their mama’s stall at the one they went to. They’d all been fast friends. 

“He didn’t want any!” Casey exclaimed. Eric had on a snapback after being told by Casey how  _ utterly embarrassing  _ it would be to sit with someone wearing no Aces gear. Janey just shrugged and agreed. She wore a PARSON 90 shirt. It matched Casey’s and Eric had politely refused to plaster his body with Kent’s name. 

Although the snapback had a 90 on the back. 

“Can you believe he didn’t want to wear anything to represent the greatest team of all time?” Casey went on, dramatically. “I mean have you seen their record, Eric?”

“Yeah have you seen their record, Eric?” Chuck laughed. Eric shook his head. 

“I’ll buy something on the way out. Now come on, you wanted to see warm ups,” Eric said steering Casey towards the arena. Chuck waved them off. 

“I’m just glad the kid doesn’t have to listen to Janey ask if a goal is a touchdown,” Chuck called. Eric watched Janey flip Chuck off when Casey wasn’t looking. 

“I know  _ some _ things,” Janey said draping an arm around Eric. “I just like watching Casey throw a fit when I say homerun,” she laughed. 

“You hurt me Janey,” Casey whined. She laughed. 

“Case, I’m just here for the cheerleaders. Eric will appreciate the sweaty men waaaay more.”

“Thanks,” Eric said sarcastically. Janey laughed. 

Casey lead the way to their seats and went right up to the glass. The rink was empty, but looking at his watch, Eric knew they’d be out soon. He took a moment to look around. He’d never been in the Aces arena and it was even bigger than it looked on TV. There were banners everywhere boasting their wins and awards. Five time Stanley Cup Champions and Eric knew three of those were with Kent as Captain. 

“How long has Kent been here?” Eric asked. Casey looked at him over his shoulder. 

“It’s his thirteenth year with the Aces and his ninth year as Captain,” Casey said. “But he didn’t play much in the 2018 - 2019 because he hurt his back. Well, he played but was out from February until the end of the season. And in 2010 he had to go to a place for his eating disorder and missed the beginning of the season. And in 2013 - 2014 season he broke his hand but still played. Recently it’s been his shoulder and elbow,” Casey explained. Eric stared at him feeling he’d just been told too much private information about Kent then he should have.  

“Oh okay,” Eric said glancing at Janey. She was engrossed in her phone. 

“Yeah, he says he’s old now, but the game needs to take him out back and shoot him before he stops playing,” Casey added. Eric looked at him with surprised. 

“Well, that’s one way to put it I guess,” Eric said and Casey laughed.

“That’s what he told Swoops and I heard it,” he said. That made Eric feel a bit better. He still felt like he knew too much though. “And in the 2016-2017 season he had to get me, so he had to miss games because of legal stuff.”

“Yeah I remember everyone was confused as to why he was out.”

“Yeah, I was living with grandma and my mom I think? Or maybe she was in the hospital when he came,” Casey said taking a seat next to Eric. “She was very sick, that’s what daddy and grandma say. And grandpa.”

“I didn’t even know Kent had a sister until you were mentioned,” Eric laughed. Casey grinned. 

“They’re twins,” Casey said. “She was in the National Ballet of Canada,” Casey said swinging his feet. “Do you have any sisters or brothers?”

“No, I’m an only child,” Eric said. Casey nodded. 

“I am too. Janey has an older brother though,” Casey told Eric. 

“What about my brother?” Janey asked, pocketing her phone. 

“I said you’re the only one who has one,” Casey told her as the Aces took the ice. Eric watched Casey launch himself out of his seat and glue himself to the glass. Kent skated right over, knocking his glove against the glass where Casey pressed his fist. He grinned at his son and then glanced over at Eric and winked. 

Eric sat there open mouthed as fucking Kent Parson skated away from them, grinning as Eric blushed. So that’s how they were going to do this? If Kent wanted to be his good old cocky self on the ice, Eric had no trouble playing along. He was not going to let Kent charm him through his well crafted hockey persona. No matter how alluring he was just skating.

Fuck. 

 

 

 

At the end of the second period, they were tied 2-2. Janey was leaning against Eric scrolling through Tinder and loudly sighing in Eric’s ear. “Why are the hot girls always straight? Where’s my hot girlfriend,” she whined as she continued to swipe left. 

“You’ll find her, sweetheart,” Eric said patting her head. 

“Oh shut up,” she grumbled. “You better take me somewhere to see hot women now that I’ve taken you to see all this eye candy.”

“Please,” Eric said rolling his eyes. “They are all wearing pads and helmets. It’s like trying to check out a scarecrow.”

Janey snorted. “Eric, I’ve known you long enough to know good skating gives you a massive boner and if you don’t believe me, let’s rewind to the first period when you had a ten minute conversation on the way the blade slides through the ice with Casey. I know you’re all hockey freaks, but really?”

Bitty playfully shoved her which set her off laughing. After graduation, Eric had been lonely without the Haus. In the end, they’d all been like the siblings Eric hadn’t had. A mixed family that he struggled to find since. 

He’d had a ton of friends in Providence from the Falconer’s to the people he met working in bakeries and coffee shops. He joined a recreational hockey team and those men and women had been great. 

But no one quite like family until Janey showed up. So far, she was a key piece to his post-graduation family. 

He’d desperately wanted Jack to be family and he was. They were so good together. They had fun together. They shared their own little world together. 

They talked about marriage and buying an actual house. Eric had known early on that Jack didn’t want children, so that wasn’t quite what broke them apart. Eric just woke up one day to realize how everything revolved around Jack. How things had to because of what his job demanded of him.

They tried to work through it for nearly a year going to a therapist and Eric getting yet another job. But the therapist seemed to only help them uncover all the ways they didn’t connect. How marriage was talked about, but it was nothing more than talk. How the house was always talk. How traveling was always talk. How all their next steps, no one was making any move towards them. 

In therapy, Eric realized how much he needed a family. A big family with kids and cousins and relatives. He didn’t care if it was his own or one like the Haus and the Samwell team. But Eric needed that. 

And Jack didn’t. 

Eric pushed all thoughts out of his mind. He was  _ not _ about to get teary at an Aces game over Jack for fucks sake. He was fine, even if his heart did ache every once in awhile. Him and Jack even talked at least once a month now to catch up.

Casey tugged Eric’s shirt. “What?” Bitty asked. 

“Everybody clap your hands!” he shouted and started clapping.

“I swear, I have nightmares about the cha cha slide,” Janey muttered, but she was smiling. Eric laughed and sighed. He had missed going to NHL games. The energy in the crowd was wild for it only being preseason. But that was Vegas. 

 

 

 

The Aces pulled it out at the 3 minute mark and scored the winning goal bringing it to 3-2. Eric cheered while Casey lost his mind. It must have been the last of his energy though because their walk to find Kent, Casey was yawning the entire time. 

They were told Kent was with the trainers discussing his weight lifting routine. Janey promptly ignored the oogling rookies and asked Eric if she started picking her nose, would they look away. 

He nearly begged her to not. She just laughed. 

They chatted with some of the other family members there and Eric introduced himself. If anyone knew his name, no one said anything. Casey was leaning against Eric and playing with Eric’s hands while the adults talked. A few people talked to Casey, but he soon made it clear he was too tired to talk. 

Finally Eric picked him up. He was pretty small for eight, the way Bitty had been and he assumed Kent and apparently Kent’s TWIN sister. Casey tucked his face against Eric’s chest and relaxed. 

“I think I need to go back to the gym,” Eric whispered to Janey. She snickered. 

“I know he’s heavy, but he likes being held and cuddled,” she said with a shrug. 

“The game was great,” Eric said. “I missed professional hockey.”

“I know,” Janey said. “Maybe you could like help coach Casey’s team or something when you’ve got time. Or another team from there. It’d be a great second job.”

“I’ve never coached hockey before though,” Eric told her. He’d never thought of coaching, but it did sound like something he’d enjoy. Or could enjoy. 

“Yeah but you were Captain in both high school and college and you said in high school you volunteered at the rink to teach figure skating to five year olds.”

“Yeah I guess,” Bitty said. “But that doesn’t mean I’d be able to teach kids who were serious about hockey. And besides, the truck and everything takes up a lot of time and I don’t want to cut back hours there.”

“Come on Bits, just ask about doing it?” Janey pleaded. She pouted and gave him puppy eyes. “Or I can ask for you. Please? I think you’d really like it.”

“Fine, fine, fine you can ask if they need help or anything,” Bitty sighed. Janey grinned. 

Kent walked out with some guys, but broke away to meet Eric and Janey. He held out his arms for Casey and Eric handed him over. 

“I knew he’d be tired,” Kent said resting his cheek on top of Casey’s head. “How did you like the game?” 

“I loved it. I’ve missed going to games,” Eric told Kent making him smile. 

“They talked the entire time disecting every move,” Janey added. Kent laughed.

“Any pointers?” Kent asked Eric.

“Please, I’m not a professional hockey player Mr. Parson,” Eric said feeling flustered. 

“Yeah but you probably could have gone one after college,” Kent said. “I mean, a lot of guys get pulled from Samwell.”

Eric shrugged. “Still not the biggest checking fan.”

“Understandable,” Kent said. “I’ve been getting an earful from the trainer every day that if he even thinks I look like I’m thinking about favoring my left side, he’s going to drop what I can lift way down. That’s not even the problem. It’s the way the shoulder moves when I get hit against the boards. He won’t listen though and said he was keeping me in one piece this year,” Kent explained with a frown. “He’s such a dick. My back hasn’t been bothering me but he insists on poking and prodding me until I feel like tenderized meat. I should just buy him the damn hammer.”

Janey laughed, snapping Eric back into reality and away from where his mind had wandered to a shirtless Kent? What?

“Old man,” Janey jabbed. Kent rolled his ears. 

“What did you buy?” he asked nodding to the bag at Bitty’s feet. 

“Oh uh I promised I’d buy an Aces shirt,” Eric said. 

“I could have given you one,” Kent said. “I have more merch then I know what to do with at this point,” he laughed. “I’ve given so many shirts to my mom that she made this blanket out of a bunch of shirts for Casey when he was little. Now it’s all ratty, but he still loves it.”

“Yeah just like you still have Ten-Ten,” Janey said with a smirk. Kent glared at her.

“We do not speak about Ten-Ten outside of the house,” he muttered. Janey laughed. Kent blushed. Eric thought he might look kind of cute blushing…

“It’s okay, Eric has a rabbit named Senor Bun who still sleeps in his bed,” Janey told Kent. 

“WHAT?” Eric exclaimed, feeling his face flush. “Janey obviously does NOT know what she’s talking about,” Eric said quickly. Kent smirked. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said with a shrug. “Sure.”

Eric pointed a finger at Kent. “You- you shut up!” he demanded feeling hot and awkward. Kent just laughed. Eric was about to insist some more, but Kent spoke before him. 

“I’m only going to be out for like an hour. You can go with Janey to my house if you want. I don’t mind. Both of you can eat whatever is in the fridge,” Kent said. 

“What?” Eric asked. Kent shrugged.

“As much as I want to go home right away, I’m required to make certain appearances especially as Captain. Hopefully I won’t be out much past midnight. Can I give him back to you?” Kent asked Bitty. 

“Uh yeah,” Eric said holding out his arms. 

“Unless you want to come with me,” Kent said. 

“What? Me?” Eric asked and Kent nodded. “Uh I would but I’m kind of tired….” Eric said lamely. He wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to respond or if it was even a real invitation. And if it was, did he want to be seen with Kent Parson?

“Okay, maybe another time,” Kent said kissing Casey on the head and handing him over to Eric. 

“Yeah?” Eric echoed. 

“See ya, and bye Janey,” Kent said with a wave and then went to go join his teammates who were still around. 

“Is he always like that?” Eric asked as he followed Janey out. 

“I think he’s lonely. He’s always inviting me places. A lot of the guys he spent years playing with have retired. I think Jeff is considering retiring soon. He’s really bad at interacting with other parents at Casey’s school, but gets along with teachers fine. I don’t know,” she said and paused. “He’s fine with people he can be NHL Star Kent Parson with, but has trouble making genuine friends? At least that’s what I’ve observed.”

“Oh, I never really saw him like that.” 

“Yeah I assume it happened when Casey came along? Because being a single parents he had to always be available. Or attempt to be. I do a lot, but I don’t mind. I get it. But it’s annoying how many “sources” claim me and Kent are together like romantically,” Janey laughed. 

“Is that why you wear that I’M A LESBIAN shirt so often?” Eric asked. He’d given it to her for her birthday a few years ago.

“Yep. Also gotta let the ladies know I’m available,” she said with a grin. Eric wished he could be as brave and bold as Janey sometimes. 

 

 

 

“Okay, just take Case upstairs um the door to their room is probably open. I’ll make us sandwiches,” Janey said as she turned lights on in the Parson home. Bitty looked at the staircase. He felt like he was trespassing for real this time. 

But he climbed the stairs with Casey in his arms and went into the open bedroom. Kent Parson’s damn bedroom. 

The bed was huge and covered in a white duvet with gray and blue accent pillows. There was a large TV mounted to the wall. Shelves containing books and action figures. There was a small gray couch by the closet door and a dresser next to that. Eric had no idea which side of the bed was Casey’s or where his pajamas were.

So he dumped the kid on the bed and went, politely, searching for his pajamas. He peeked in the closet, but it was just a mess of suits and ties and shoes. So, he went to the dresser. 

But he opened the top drawer a smidge and slammed it shut again. “Lord,” he muttered because he’d definitely just found Kent Parson’s fucking  _ dildo _ . 

Defeated, Eric went back to the bed and took Casey’s shoes off. Casey stirred. “Daddy?” he asked.

“Uh no it’s Eric. Kent will be home soon. Do you need to go to the bathroom or need some water or something?” Eric asked. Casey blinked at him for a moment and then nodded. He slid off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Casey returned dressed in matching pajama shorts and a shirt. Eric had pulled the covers back and fixed the pillows. Under them, he found said ratty blanket and a lumpy snake that kind of resembled a cucumber. He’d bet ten dollars that was fucking Ten-Ten and that it belonged to fucking Kent Parson. Eric smirked feeling triumphant.

He tucked Casey in and he was out again before Eric shut the lights out. He left the door cracked and went to join Janey in the kitchen. 

She was scrolling through her phone, half done with her sandwich. 

“Thanks for the help,” Eric said joining her at the counter. 

“Yeah I’m sure you did fine,” she said. “It’s just nice to not be in this big drafty house alone. There are five bedrooms, Eric. I have a bedroom here because what’s a man to do with five fucking bedrooms?”

“Yeah my apartment is about the size of his bedroom. Probably smaller,” Eric admitted. 

“Fuck rich people,” she laughed and passed Eric some kale chips. 

“Seriously,” he agreed and rolled his eyes when Janey gave him a knowing look. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t say anything,” she said. Eric rolled his eyes again.

“I should have just gone home. I’ve got a lot of prep for tomorrow.”

“There’s always a lot of prep,” Janey said with a sigh. “I’m thinking of trying out some new recipes I found online.”

“Okay, just let me know if I need to get anything,” Eric said and Janey nodded. 

“And thanks for coming today, Bits,” she said. “I know it might not seem super apparent, but Casey was really happy to have you there. I think you’re probably like Kent to him with the hockey stuff? I don’t know, but he was happier when you were there.”

Eric felt himself blush. “Thanks,” he muttered. He didn’t have much experience with kids that weren’t his cousins, but hanging with Casey had been fun. He’d enjoyed the game a lot and definitely wanted to go to more. Maybe he would look into coaching hockey or something on the side. It could be fun.


End file.
